


With Friends Like These

by merlin07



Category: Doctpr Who, Real Person Fiction, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to In Every Crowd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some people, Ieuan mused, could be sat down in a room full of alien weaponry and have it operational within mere seconds. Jack could, Wendy would take a bit longer but she'd have something to arm herself with in no time. Jack's Time Lord buddy, even with his aversion to guns would have hauled out a Martian sword or a Venusian laser knife, and would be ready to take on all comers.

"But sadly," Ieuan sighed, "I am not one of them. A whole cache of weaponry and all I can do is get a splinter from the crates!"

The pounding grew louder, and for what seemed like the thousandth time Ieuan really wished Jack where there.

When he woke up and found Jack not in their shared bed, he didn't think much of it. Jack wasn't the domestic type. Maybe he found the need to go traveling to get some space, Ieuan was used to that. After the first week, he still wasn't worried. Peeved, a bit yes, but this wasn't outside Jack's normal mode of operation, not just yet.

The second week was a bit more worrying. Trying to avoid playing the jealous lover Ieuan hadn't tried Jack's mobile, but when he finally did and heard the unmistakable ring tone coming from the dresser drawer, he allowed himself to be concerned.

Then in week three, when Wendy vanished, it finally dawned on Ieuan that something was definitely not right. He rang Wendy's flat after the second day of her being a no show. Her boyfriend/lover/pet or whatever he was this week, told Ieuan that he had assumed she had gone off with Torchwood on some mission and had just forgotten to leave a note. Not wanting to share the panic he was now consumed with Ieuan agreed with the man, and rang off quickly.

The pounding sound now took on a more metallic tone, like someone was using a battering ram of steel on the hub's outer doors. Ieuan shrank back into the shadows behind one of the crates. Hoping and praying that the door would hold.

Speaking of the Time Lord, Ieuan thought, he wished he had Jack's Doctor detector, but then he remembered that the detector had grown into a living being and was off living on an alternate earth with Violet.

He smiled as he remembered one after love making conversation where Jack wondered what it would be like to have a threesome with The Doctor and the meta-crisis. Ieuan had faked jealousy at the idea but secretly wondered about that scene too. Two sets of long fingers tracing his cheek bones...

More pounding brought him back to the present. This was not to time to indulge in fantasies! he chided himself.

Trying not to let the obvious hopelessness of the situation overwhelm him Ieuan willed himself to calm down. But the insistent pounding was making it hard to think. Ieuan didn't know and was pretty sure he didn't want to know what was trying to get in. The CCTV and the external sensors all went down moments before the first knocking was heard. Obviously taken out but whomever was so determined to get inside.

Ieuan had only enough time, once the power was cut, to run back to the store rooms. His small torch glowing feebly in the darkness. He wanted to be brave, imagined coming out of the shadows a plasma gun on each hip, blazing away at the attackers. But nothing even resembling a plasma gun was in this room. Instead he was surrounded by things that looked like one needed eight arms and a million fingers to operate.

The hub should be impenetrable! Ieuan wanted to scream. Once the power was cut it should have gone into maximum lock down. The only weakness would be the tower, but whomever was trying to brute force their way in was not using that. They were going for the main doors!

The pounding was affecting the occupants of the cells now too. A weevil started the high pitched whine its kind made when distressed, the lycanthrope howled and various others joined into the din just to add to Ieuan's already frayed nerves.

"What do you want from me?" he shouted, finally losing any semblance of control.

At that the pounding stopped. The hub went completely silent. Even the cells were quiet. Then the unmistakable sound of the large cog wheel that served as a doorway being moved aside filled the hub. Without power that should be impossible Ieuan started to chant, almost like a mantra, "Jack, where are you?" he repeated over and over. He sat down and hugged his knees, and rocked slowly in place, fear taking his mind at last.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t see why I have to go back to Torchwood,” David grumbled, “I feel fine.”

The Doctor looked at him over his glasses, “it’s been two weeks and you still feel sick the minute you try to eat anything. The bites are healed but I think you may have gotten a bit of the vampire’s blood mixed in your own.”

“I feel fine,” David repeated, as if trying to convince himself as well as the Time Lord.

Truth was he didn’t feel fine at all. During the day, while he was filming he was distracted by the work, but at night he felt restless and a few times he had deep bone chills that shook his body. He hadn’t told The Doctor this but it was hard to keep the fact that he fell into bed exhausted most nights secret from the Time Lord.

One look at The Doctor told him that he hadn’t changed the other’s mind, “it won’t hurt just to get you checked out,” the Time Lord insisted.

“This is ridiculous,” David sighed.

“Maybe so, but I’d feel better knowing for sure and you’ll be able to say ‘I told you so’ if I’m wrong,” The Doctor smiled.

“I am supposed to be on set tomorrow,” David tried a different tactic.

The Doctor gestured, “and I have a time machine.”

“Fine,” David snorted, secretly relieved that a possible end to his nightly agonies may be at hand.

The Doctor was gracious and didn’t crow at the win, but rather set about the complicated task of de-materialisation, as the TARDIS sprung into life.

\----

Ieuan stopped rocking in place the minute the light shone from around the now opened hub door. The half light made it impossible to see more than indistinct shapes as the figures charged in. The sound of multiple boot steps filled the silence, Ieuan’s heart pounding in his chest in the same rhythm.

Wondering if his old job as an executive assistant to an Arabic business man was still open, Ieuan seriously rethought his future with Torchwood. When Jack was around he felt invincible, the cheeky grin in the face of danger, those strong arms cradling a gun just as expertly as they could cradle him, made Ieuan feel like nothing could harm him. But crouching, alone, surrounded by unnamed intruders, Ieuan felt completely and utterly lost.

Just as the idea of throwing himself on the mercy of the advancing hoards crossed his mind a loud grinding and whirring sound came from behind him. A wind blew his hair back and scraps of paper swirled in the dust around him. Ieuan clapped one hand over his mouth, stifling the triumphant laugh as the TARDIS materialized in the small storage room.

\----  
The Doctor didn’t do his normal bound out the TARDIS doors jabbering away at ninety miles an hour the moment they landed. Instead he stared at the monitors in silence.

“What’s wrong?” David asked taking in the concerned expression on the Time Lord’s face.

“There’s no power, the lights are all off,” The Doctor intoned quietly.

“Maybe there’s just an outage,” David offered.

“Could be but that wouldn’t explain the scans,” The Doctor countered, “I picked up only one humanoid life sign. Just a metre outside those doors,” but, he continued, “there are about a dozen more sources of movement all around the hub.”

“And they are?” David prompted.

“Unknown, they give off nothing. I’ve checked and rechecked, their energy gives off no signature,” The Doctor grabbed a handful of his hair, making some of the strands stand straight up, “ooh that’s clever. What technology is that? Certainly not from Earth!”

“What about the human?”

The Doctor nodded, “yes, sorry, of course. Got carried away there,” with that he trotted to the doors and opened them cautiously. The Time Lord gave a cry of surprise as he jumped out of the way of Ieuan as he came barreling into the TARDIS slamming the doors behind him.

Ieuan grabbed The Doctor in a tight hug, “I’m so glad to see you!” he laughed, then ran over to David and squeezed him too, “you have no idea what I’ve been through!”

“I’m guessing,” The Doctor tried not to laugh as David gently but firmly peeled the other man off of him, “that these additions were not invited?”

Ieuan regained a modicum of composure and filled the two of them in on the events leading up to their arrival, ending with, “and I thought I was a goner.”

“You have no idea where Jack or Wendy are?” David asked once Ieuan stopped for a breath.

“No, Jack doesn’t always tell me where he’s going so I didn’t worry, but Wendy is more reliable,” Ieuan sighed.

“We need to review the security tapes,” The Doctor tapped his fingers on the railing behind him.

“The power’s been cut and the computers are all down,” Ieuan gestured at the walls of the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled, “all I need is to patch into the server, fire it up and get what I need.”

“You can’t go out there!” Ieuan insisted.

“Oh, I’m not planning on that, not just yet,” The Time Lord smiled, “all I need is the right….” he trailed off punching some buttons on the console, and a light flickered on in the security room, followed by the server and monitors jumping into life. All of this the passengers of the TARDIS observed on the screen in front of them, “now if I can just figure out Jack’s all access password…”

Ieuan leaned in close and whispered something in The Doctor’s ear. The Time Lord blushed momentarily before swallowing hard and then typing quickly on the keyboard, “that certainly is a unique password,” he murmured.

David’s curiosity got the better of him, “what’s the password?” he asked Ieuan. Ieuan smiled and told the actor, who also coloured slightly, “yep that’s unique,” he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was busy checking out the computers and seeing if he could access the security footage, and had fallen silent.

David could see Ieuan was worried and about to disappear into the depths of his anxiety so he struck up a conversation, “anything interesting happened since the last time I saw you?” he ventured.

“Interesting defines a lot of things,” Ieuan didn’t meet David’s gaze, but seemed to be coming out of his shell, “the last thing we were doing before all hell broke loose was we had gotten some readings just off the coast. Jack said it was probably just residual energy from a recent blow-by from the rift. Wendy wasn’t convinced and said we needed to delve further.”

“That’s not like Jack to be so casual,” The Doctor chimed in.

“I know!” Ieuan replied still staring at some point ahead of him, “we were taken aback by his attitude, but he seemed to think it was no big deal. And when we tried to press him on it he got a bit testy.”

“Was Wendy able to find anything out?” David asked.

“She was going to swing by there sometime this week, but she vanished before I could find out whether or not she managed to get anything,” Ieuan sighed, “now it’s just me. I can’t run Torchwood myself!”

“We’re here,” The Doctor offered, “and you know me, no stone left unturned, etc.”

That didn’t seem to mollify Ieuan much but he managed a weak smile. Then he finally turned to look right at David, “I know the last time you were here I didn’t make the best impression, and I went out of my way to make your life miserable. I can’t take that back but I am truly sorry.”

“Already forgotten,” David smiled.

Ieuan shook his head, “doubt it but thanks.”

“Now that you two are done kissing and making up,” The Doctor broke in, “but I think our little friends,” he pointed at the monitor, “are up to something.”

The two men joined him at the console. The Doctor tapped a few buttons and the monitor zoomed in on the black clad figures. Several of them had formed a ring around the TARDIS and were attempting to attach some flat glowing discs to the sides.

“Oh no you don’t!” The Doctor yelled at the screen and quickly moved the TARDIS to the main area of the hub, farther away from the figures, “OK, that’s it. No more playing around…who are you?” he breathed as the monitor scanned the room.

\----------  
Jack had to admit that the sound of his own heartbeat was starting to drive him a bit nuts. He had been sat in some dark room, no light, no outside sounds, nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

Whoever was responsible for his kidnapping seemed loathe to reveal himself. Or herself, Jack corrected. One minute he was lying in bed, Ieuan softly snoring beside him, the next he was here.

By fumbling in the dark he found a cache of packaged ready-to-eat meals reminiscent of the ones he had ‘enjoyed’ when he was with the military many years back. And a tap set in one wall. So he was in no danger of starving.

The room was very small, could be a trick of the mind but it seemed circular, almost shaped like a ball. The ceiling was low; the top of his head touched it when he stood. The walls curved in and felt cool to the touch. Even the floor sloped up at the edges.

Maybe I’m in a giant hamster ball! Jack laughed, trying to keep his spirits up. But shoving against the sides of the room failed to rotate his cage, so that imagery didn’t exactly work.

Whoever had brought him here had stripped the vortex manipulator from his wrist, and left him with only the clothes he stood up in. And unless he could knit the lint in his coat pocket into a make shift weapon, he was defenseless.

Hoping that once his captors revealed themselves he could use a bit of the old ‘boyish charm’ on them, he sat back down, leaning against the cool curved wall, and wondered how things were back at Torchwood.


	4. Chapter 4

From past experience David knew that The Doctor mumbling to himself and twiddling knobs on the console was never a good sign. Ieuan had gone to sleep curled up on the jump seat like a small child. David suspected it was due to being exhausted from fear, and used The Doctor's long coat to cover the man.

"Status update?" David asked getting in close to the Time Lord.

The Doctor removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "obviously everything has an energy signature," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Obviously," David nodded seriously trying not to smile at the way The Doctor's hair looked like he had stuck his finger in light socket, "but these don't?"

"No, they don't. Which either means they are animated using a technology I've never run across which would really be saying something, or they are employing some sort of something to block out giving off readings."

"Like a cloaking device," David offered.

"Exactly!" The Doctor shouted causing Ieuan to twitch in his sleep and roll over. Both watched holding their breaths hoping Ieuan wouldn't fall off the narrow seat. Once he was settled The Doctor turned back to David, "I need to figure out who or what they are before I can work on getting them out of here and finding Jack..."

"And Wendy," David added.

"And Wendy," The Doctor agreed.

Not for the first time David wondered about the relationship between Jack and the Time Lord. In the show, of course, it was kept to naughty but safe levels. But in real life, the real Jack was a solid R rating bordering on X. But remembering how jealous Ieuan got with him, David was reluctant to broach the subject anywhere where it could be overheard.

The Doctor's eyes whipped back to the monitor, "gotcha!" he whispered and then ran to the TARDIS doors, all the while fiddling with the sonic screwdriver. He shoved his glasses in his pocket, opened the door, and reached out with one hand.

The next thing David saw was a blur of black, The Doctor jumping on the shape's back and holding the sonic screwdriver to the thing's neck. The Time Lord kicked the doors shut as the thing tried to shake him off and called out, "I could use a little help here!"

David ran over to join him, "what do you want me to do?"

The thing whirled around and bashed his back against one of the columns knocking the breath from The Doctor and he momentarily lost his grip on both the figure and the sonic screw driver. David snatched the device up and tried to give it back to The Doctor.

"No! You use it," The Doctor gasped still trying to catch his breath, "hold it to the base of the..ooof!" he got cut off as the creature slammed against the column again.

"Back of the neck?" David asked.

This time The Doctor could only manage a vigorous nod, so David wrapped his arms around the creature from the front hoping to immobilise him and held the screwdriver up and pressed the button. The thing went rigid, then fell face down with a loud bang.

Both the Time Lord and the actor shot a look at Ieuan, the sound of the figure hitting the grating didn't even make him change his breathing pattern, "wish I slept that soundly," David laughed.

"He'd have to, to sleep through Jack's snoring," The Doctor replied straightening his tie and smoothing his suit down.

Making a mental note to ask about that, later, David knelt down next to the still creature, "OK now that you've seen in up close and personal, what is this?"

The Doctor knelt down too, "it's a Slab, a slow drone. I've run across them before but this one has a different sort of coating. Feel it!" he stroked the arm of the drone.

David ran his hand over the Slab's back, "how weird is that? I know I'm touching something, but it doesn't feel like it. Can perception filters extend to other senses?"

The Time Lord looked at David, "very good! Nice thinking there, I knew you were a clever one!" he beamed like a proud father. Then his face went serious, "they can but there's something else about this, it's definitely being enhanced."

With that he stood, "let's get him into the lab and I'll get started! Time to see what makes him tick," he grabbed the Slab's feet and David took the arms and they hauled him off up one of the ramps.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack dozed fitfully, his dreams filled with half remembered images, and nightmare-ish scenes. The dream that finally woke him was not the worst of them but it was very vivid. In his dream world he was cuddled in with Ieuan, and was about to drift off when he was lifted roughly from the bed and then felt the jolt of a stun gun pressed into the small of his back, as the electricity slammed into him he saw...

At that he sat bolt upright, "what did I see?" he gasped teeth chattering and a thin sheen of sweat running down his face, "who was it?"

But the minute his eyes opened the dream was gone. He pounded his fist on the wall in frustration, the hard metal bruising and biting into his knuckles, "I don't know who you are," he yelled, "but if you hurt anyone I care about I will come after you!"

The observer flinched at the metal being pounded on and the threat made her very uneasy, "time you had some rest," she addressed the image on the night vision camera. Then she pressed a button and the chamber filled with a sweet smelling gas.

Jack tried to hold his breath as the first whiffs hit his nostrils, but he soon gasped his body overriding his will, and the first lungful knocked him out cold.

\----------

Ieuan woke to the sound of the time rotor humming softly, and found he was alone. He had seen the TARDIS only from the outside, and hadn't really taken in how large it really was. The metal grating clanged under his feet as he circled the console room. As he walked he counted several doors, leading to god knows where, and glanced up at the various ramps and stairways surrounding him.

"Hello?" he called out, "where is everybody?"

The Doctor peeked over one of the railings, "we're up here!" he waved, "come on up!" with that he disappeared again.

Ieuan slowly made his way up the winding ramp, wondering just how many floors this thing had!

When he finally reached the, by his count, fourth floor he was greeted by the Time Lord, "come on in," he put his arms around Ieuan's shoulders and pulled him inside.

The room put any lab or medical bay in the hub to shame. Everywhere Ieuan looked some sort of device or set of glittering instruments were on display, "whew" he blew out an admiring breath, "I'll bet Jack would give his right arm to get his hands on this equipment."

"If he gave his right arm, which believe me is a vastly overrated experience," The Doctor raised his own right arm wiggling the fingers, "he'd only have one hand to get on this equipment."

David laughed, "ignore him, he tends to take things very literally," he offered as Ieuan gaped at the Time Lord.

"What I don't understand," Ieuan replied after a few moments of staring at The Doctor in confused silence, "is why you two were coming to Torchwood in the first place. I didn't get a chance to send out a distress signal..."

The Doctor looked over the Slab laying on one of the medical tables, "it's because of him," he gestured at David.

"I said I was fine," David sighed.

Ieuan thought about pressing the issue but saw in the expressions of the others that this was an ongoing argument that he had best just stay out of, "I guess it doesn't matter why you came, I'm just really glad you did!"

Then seeming to notice the prone figure on the table he pointed, "what is that?"

"A dead, well, technically it was never living. I mean it approximates life, in some sense of the word but in all actuality it is mostly just a machine with the semblance of a humanoid form..."

"It's a Slab," David cut off The Doctor's rambling explanation, "it's what invaded Torchwood."

"But why?" Ieuan asked approaching the table cautiously, "it's a robot right? So who gave it orders to attack us? We need to find that out so we can rescue Jack!"

"And Wendy," David added, noting for the second time that the dark haired woman's disappearance seemed to be given a lot less importance than the former Time Agent's.

Ieuan looked sheepish at omitting Wendy, "yes, sorry. Her too!" he corrected himself.

"As for your questions, yes they are androids, or robots if you prefer the more quaint term, and I'm trying to find the..." The Doctor grunted as he slipped his hand under a flap in the Slab's outer shell, "got it!" he held up a small disc with lots of wires stick out.

"What is that?" David asked getting in close to the Time Lord to look at the device.

The Doctor flipped it over slowly seeming to admire the workmanship, "this is the control circuit. If I can reverse engineer the command codes I can isolate where they originated."

"Can you do that?" David squinted at the small disc trying to read the lettering on it.

"I'm certainly going to try!" The Doctor grinned, then took off out of the room at a dead run.

"Does he ever just walk?" Ieuan asked as the Time Lord exited.

"Saunter, swagger, mosey, yes," David smiled, "walk, no."

Ieuan shook his head, "Just like Jack," he sighed, "wonder who influenced whom?"


	6. Chapter 6

"The patrols should have responded to the alarms by now," he thought as he crawled through the underbrush, "maybe they're just toying with me!" Putting that last bit out of his mind he remembered the moment this plan was hatched.

He had managed to get a trustee level job within the prison, which considering his history only cemented his belief this gaolers were complete idiots. He was doing some mindless task, filing this time, and came across a list of the recent inmates. When he saw "Jack Harkness" on one of the intake sheets he wanted to whoop with joy.

He was not given to sympathy, but when he read the circumstance of Harkness' sentencing on the intake card he winced. Due to his high profile friends, namely The Doctor, Jack was tried in absentia, then whisked away to serve time, in solitary confinement for the whole term.

But ultimately he knew that if he could free the Captain and have Jack contact The Doctor he would be able to finally be free himself.

He hid the necessary tools as he went about pretending to be a good boy, a pass card stolen from a sleeping guard, a set of master keys from an unwisely unlocked desk draw, and a set of coveralls in janitor green. He really wanted to steal a guard's uniform but that would be too risky, and really whoever notices a janitor?

The alarms abruptly stopped. Was it possible that his escape was not the cause of the klaxons going off this time? If so they were bigger fools than he had previously thought. 

Finally reaching the outer wall of the solitary confinement block he slipped the janitor’s uniform over his prison issue clothing and slapped the cap on his head. He shuddered at the cheap material, slightly grimy and a bit rank from the previous wearer’s sweat.

Using the pass card to enter the building he quickly located Jack’s pod. The large sphere glittered in the half-light, even though all of the windows set in its sides were closed. This made him pause, wishing he had grabbed some sun glasses, after days of being sat in the dark, Harkness’ eyes would be screaming even in the dim. 

Finding the right key was a bit of a challenge, no one had bothered to label them, and it took a few tries to get the correct fit. The door swung open almost soundlessly, and he caught a whiff of a sweet smelling something coming from inside. 

Again he winced, remembering the sedating gas that he had been subjected to when he got “out of hand” when he had first arrived here. The side effects were devastating, even for his superior physiology. He felt like he had been repeatedly pounded in the head with a spiked mallet for days afterwards. It was hard to even imagine how it would effect a human.

Turning the lights on, inside the pod, to a very soft setting he found Jack slumped in one corner, his legs twisted in an uncomfortable position. Obviously he had been standing when they had gassed him. He had hoped to find Jack awake, he didn’t relish attempting to carry him out and still keep from drawing attention to himself.

Stepping back out into the hallway he spied a wheelie bin. Smirking he rolled it next to the pod, and grabbed the unconscious man by his ankles to come to rest next to it, “your chariot awaits,” he snickered. Then with a grunt he lifted the limp form, tipped him into the wheelie bin and closed the lid quickly. But not before the stench of the contents assaulted his nose. Jack wouldn’t come out of there smelling of roses, but at least he’d be free!


	7. Chapter 7

Ieuan and David sat in silence until a loud cracking sound, then a yelp that was quickly followed by a whiff of burning flesh and a lot of cursing filled the TARDIS.

“Should we go see if he’s all right?” Ieuan asked.

“I’m guessing, based on the colourful language, that he’s not that badly hurt,” David shrugged, getting to his feet to follow the trail of smoke. 

The Doctor was still muttering to himself as they approached the work room, his hair was a bit singed and he had smudges of soot on his face and hands. His glasses were steamed up as he leaned over the disc he had removed from the Slab.

As David got closer he saw that the disc was half melted and the edges were curled up, “what happened?” he asked.

“It was booby trapped; I was just getting it hooked up to the computer when I set off the trip wire…” The Doctor straightened up, “oh, that’s clever, very, very tricky.”

“But now that means you can’t access the information,” David replied.

“Not defeated yet,” The Doctor wiped his hand across his forehead leaving a dark streak in its path, “I just need to…” with that he dove under one of the panels and only his haunches were visible as he rooted around. 

“Doesn’t that drive you crazy?” Ieuan asked David, “he never finishes a sentence!”

“I’m used to it,” David smiled, “the harder part is when he gusts up to ninety miles an hour with enough techo-babble to fill a dictionary.”

“Instead of standing about gossiping, you could help!” The Doctor’s voice came from below the decking.

“What do you want us to do?” David bent down peering into the small space.

His question was answered by a large silver, something, being thrust in his face, and waved about, “take this,” The Doctor commanded, “and this,” a bronze something joined its silver mate.

David grabbed the objects surprised at how heavy they were he almost dropped them, but he recovered quickly, “what do you want me to do with them?” he asked, turning back to where he had last seen The Doctor.

But the Time Lord appeared to have vanished. There was no way that he could be hiding in such a small space, David jumped down into the compartment and set the tools down on the edge of the opening. By bending down he saw that there were a series of tunnels connecting many more storage areas. 

Before he could investigate that further The Doctor appeared at the opening and looked down at him, “we don’t have time to play hide and seek,” he snorted.

Briefly visualizing using one of the tools to swat the Time Lord on the head, David straightened up and climbed out of the hole.  
\----------

Jack’s first thought upon waking wasn’t to wonder why he was moving. Nor was it about the fact that he was wadded up like a badly folded tarp. It wasn’t even in his top ten to puzzle out why he felt like the entire Allied army had marched across his tongue in sweaty socks. Rather it was   
“what was that awful stench?”

His backside was resting on something rancid and squishy, and his feet were up over his head. He tried to get into a more comfortable position and was rewarded with a thump coming from outside, wherever he was, “keep still!” the voice hissed, “or you’ll draw attention to us!”

The voice sounded familiar, but the stink of the confined space made it hard to breathe let alone think, coupled with the after effects of the gas, Jack felt massively hung over. He hoped that wherever he was going it would be far away from his squalid cell and smell a hell of a lot better than where he was right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ieuan didn't know what to do with himself, once again feeling like the outsider. He had experience inserting himself into closely knit groups, like when he first started with Torchwood. Everyone was an expert at something high tech and he was just the front for the operation and chief tea maker and bottle washer. But over time he had wormed his way into the group and was now a valued member.

But with the current occupants of the TARDIS, David and The Doctor, he knew there was more than just a working relationship, they were kin of sorts. He really hoped he wouldn't have to try to force his way into their bond, but if he were to be useful he needed to find something to do.

Falling back to the one thing that he knew he was good at, he found his way to the kitchen and started making tea, hoping that the simple ritual of that and the fond responses he had traditionally gotten from his efforts would stand him in good stead with the other two.

Half way through the brewing process he remembered that David preferred coffee, wincing at the memory of spiking the actor's tea with a harsh laxative that Jack drank instead when they were at Torchwood. He had been totally wrong about the situation then and wished he could go back and erase it, but at least David seemed to be the forgiving sort.

As he made his way to the work room a tray of tea, biscuits and a small carafe of coffee in hand he mentally crossed his fingers that they would accept the offering and let him join in to help find Jack.

\----------  
Jack was beginning to give up on the idea of ever being able to get out of the stench when the movement finally stopped. The lid of the wheelie bin was lifted and a voice called out from the dark, "you can come out now, but don't make any grand movements, or you'll attract attention!"

Where had he heard that voice before? Jack wondered as he tried to get into a position that would allow him to stand. His footing was hampered by the slippery and slimy mess at the bottom and he made a series of aborted attempts before finally hauling himself to a standing position.

The area surrounding the bin was pitch black, Jack hoped this wasn't some elaborate trick by his gaolers to get him in further trouble. But hoping for the best he lifted one leg over the edge and then the other, dropping to the ground.

"You'll want these," the voice spoke just before a set of what felt like rough hewn coveralls were thrust into his hands, "when you're changed toss your prison issues into the bin and hurry up! They're going to catch on that we're missing soon, if they haven't already!"

Modesty not being one of Jack's problems he quickly stripped without trying to cover himself up or hide behind the bin. Then he slid into the coveralls, zipped it up and threw his foetid clothes in the wheelie bin.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to pinpoint where his rescuer was in the total darkness, "and why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you," the voice shot back, "I'm using you, to help myself. You are just what I need to get out of here."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"We could stand around here contemplating our navels and wait for the guards to catch up, or you could just shut up and come with me," the voice advised, "your choice."

"You need me to save yourself," Jack challenged, "so I think I have the advantage. I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are!"

A small light flickered into existence and the figure holding it came into view. Jack bit back a gasp at what the torch revealed, but quickly regained his composure, "all right, what's the plan?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the tea tray hitting the work bench behind The Doctor got his attention. Stepping away from what he was working on, he handed David what appeared to be a soldering iron. "Put that over there," he gestured vaguely as he took the offered tea from Ieuan, "tea!" he grinned, "just the thing!"

David switched off the iron as Ieuan handed him a cup of coffee, trying not to be too obvious he sniffed the dark brew suspiciously. Ieuan gave a half smile, "I promise it's just coffee, no laxatives added."

Nodding his acknowledgment of Ieuan's statement David took a sip of the coffee, "this is excellent," he sighed, gesturing with his cup at The Doctor, "can you teach him how to make coffee like this?"

The Doctor looked offended, "what's wrong with my coffee?"

"Aside from the fact that you seem to take the term 'black coffee' way too seriously, and add in enough to keep a herd of elephants awake for a month, nothing," David laughed.

Ieuan bit back a snicker, "Jack is hopeless with coffee too, he wanders off and lets the whole pot burn on a regular basis."

"If you just drank tea like a normal person," The Doctor sniffed, "then you wouldn't have these problems."

The ice broken Ieuan felt like he could finally offer his help, "what is it you're doing now?" he asked looking at the wires and equipment surrounding the disc.

The Doctor took another drink from his cup before replying, "it's partially burnt out because of the booby trap thingie," he gestured in the disc's general direction, spilling some of the tea, "but I'm getting enough information, hopefully, to figure out who sent it."

"What have you gotten so far?" Ieuan asked.

The Doctor's mouth opened slightly then he took another sip of his tea, "so far? nothing. But if my theory is correct, and I do have a fairly good track record with theories, we'll be able to pinpoint it soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon-ish," The Doctor admitted attempting to cover up his not too terribly helpful answer with another drink from the cup, only to find it was empty.

Ieuan grabbed the tea pot and refilled The Time Lord's cup, adding just a dash of cream before setting the pot back down. 

David, perched on one of the work benches looked over at Ieuan, "you said first Jack vanished, then Wendy, do you think that those things were there to take you next? Or do you think they were just taking advantage of Torchwood being under staffed to take over the place?"

The Doctor smiled at the actor, "good question!" he leaned back against the workbench, "that strange energy reading could have been just the bait. Whoever set the hook was counting on Torchwood to come investigate..." the Time Lord's voice trailed off and he went silent for a moment.

"Yes!" The Doctor suddenly shouted, "divide and conquer!"

"Translation please?" David asked.

"Jack may have not been interested, but I'm sure Wendy was! They had to get him some other way but the trap they laid for Jack snared them her instead!"

"Are you saying whoever took Wendy didn't mean to?" David looked at the Time Lord in confusion.

"That's where I've been going wrong!" The Doctor smacked himself on the back of his head with the flat of his hand. He ran back to the disc and started attaching more wires to it without another word.

David picked up his coffee again, and turned to Ieuan,"you may as well pour yourself a cup and settle in, this may take awhile," he sighed as The Doctor began to hum "It's A Small World" under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

When Wendy arrived home the flat was completely deserted. She had left just hours before and Ryan was still sat in his tracksuit that doubled as bed wear blearily watching the news. Now the place was totally silent.

Which in retrospect was kind of nice, as much as she loved Ryan his earnest puppy dog act was sometimes a bit much, especially after a day like she had today. It had started out normal enough, if any day working for Torchwood was normal. She had been blown off by Jack on some unusual readings off the coast and decided she needed to get a bit better handle on it, so she drove down and set up the monitoring equipment.

Then…well that was the odd part. She clearly remembered getting the equipment set up, then firing up the laptop, then? Not sure. Surely somehow she returned home but the next conscious thought she had was trying to find the key to open the door to the flat. 

Taking off her coat she looked out the window, her car was neatly parked in its space so clearly she drove home. And now that she was home a long hot bath sounded so good.

She was just settling in to the tub when she heard the front door open; Wendy smiled at the familiar sound of Ryan’s keys hitting the bowl in the foyer, but didn’t bother to open her eyes straight away. When she did she was shocked to see Ryan holding her revolver just centimeters from her face, “what are you doing?” she screeched as she sat bolt upright.

Ryan lowered the gun, “where have you been?” 

“You scared me!” Wendy yelled throwing the damp face flannel at his head.

“You scared me!” Ryan replied, “you go missing for days on end and then just turn up out of the blue?”

Wendy looked at him incredulously, “days? Ryan we had breakfast this morning, remember? You made flap jacks?”

Ryan sat on the edge of the tub, “that was a week ago,” he explained, “you’ve been gone for a week. I tried ringing your work, and left messages until the mailbox claimed it was full! Where have you been?”

Wendy closed her eyes desperately trying to remember. She conjured up a brief image of figures in dark leather coming at her, and someone screaming, but that was it. She mustered up a weak smile, “does it matter?” she forced a laugh, “at least I’m home now!”

\----------  
Home was exactly what David thinking of at that moment. He watched The Doctor tinkering with the disc and Ieuan making himself busy in order to stop worrying about his missing team mates.

As a child he was told monsters weren’t real, and now, looking at the Slab on one table in the lab and the past creatures he had encountered he knew that was not really the case. Although some “monsters” were nicer than others. 

David looked back at the Slab, did it just move? No that was impossible, he chided himself, after all The Doctor was bent over the control circuit disc right now, poking and prodding it with some sort of probe. As he was about to look away the Slab visibly shifted, and began to sit up.

“Doctor!” David called out, trying to get the Time Lord’s attention.

“I’m sort of busy right now,” The Doctor replied not looking up.

“This is important,” David pressed on, as the Slab swung its legs over the edge of the table.

“So is this!” 

“I really think you really may want to see this,” David grabbed the Time Lord by the shoulders and spun him around pointing him at the now standing Slab.

“That’s not possible,” The Doctor breathed watching as the Slab advanced.

“Tell him that!” David shot back.

Ieuan’s eyes were wide with terror as the Slab turned and stomped towards him, “can you stop it?” he squeaked.

“Oh yes,” The Doctor nodded with a grin, “sorry, stopping it now!” he walked casually over to the control circuit turned the disc over and gave it a short blast with the sonic screwdriver, stopping the Slab dead in its tracks. 

Ieuan slumped against a railing, “why was it coming for me?” he sighed.

“It was just doing what it was programmed to do,” The Doctor explained going back to work on the disc, “now if you excuse me, I have work to do.”

David shook his head at the Time Lord’s obvious dismissal of the two of them, “sometimes his manners are a bit lacking,” he smiled, “why don’t I show you around the TARDIS? It’s a pretty amazing ship!”

Ieuan nodded gratefully, “sounds like a plan.”

As soon as he was left alone The Doctor looked up from the disc and at the frozen Slab, “who is controlling you?” he hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ma'am!" the voice called out from the hallway interrupting her thoughts, "Slab number alpha-diamond-twelve has been reactivated!"

"That's impossible," she scoffed, "it quite clearly reported being taken out of commission in a terminal cycle."

"We're getting signals," the small woman insisted eyes never quite meeting her superior's but looking away modestly, "and it is even more odd than that. The Slab was sent to Earth and is now located somewhere else, coordinates state it's still in Earth space but the readings show it's in a separate dimension!"

The other woman sat back with a groan, "The Doctor," she sighed closing her reddish-pink eyes, then opening them she ordered, "I want the read outs from that unit just before it was shut down, now!"

The small woman flinched at the command, the vehemence in those words taking her by surprise, but she hastily left the room, carrying out the other's orders.

"Why must you keep thwarting us, Doctor?" came the cry, "why? why? why?"  
\-----

Jack found the silence as they crept along to be deafening. He wanted to ask so many questions but knew that his rescuer would not take the time at this crucial juncture to answer them, so he kept quiet.

It wasn't in his nature to trust this person, he knew too much about him to think that if it came down to saving Jack's hide or his own, the choice would be an easy one. Self preservation would override whatever motivation he had in getting Jack out of there. Yet, here they were.

Jack briefly wondered if The Doctor was somehow behind this rescue, but then again this is clearly not the person the Time Lord would have chosen to act on his behalf.

They rounded a corner of a low building and a restraining hand reached out of the dark to stop Jack, "guards" came the low whisper, "stay still."

Jack stood rock still, trying to not move a muscle and keep his breathing shallow. When the all clear was given, he leaned close, "where are we going?"

"If I tell you will you promise to shut up until we're safely there?" 

"Cross my heart," Jack chuckled softly.

"I secured a ship it's just beyond the dormitories, I bribed some questionably aligned members of the air corps and it's fueled up and ready to get us out of here," the other man paused, "now that's all you need to know. So button your lip and follow me!"

Jack gave a mocking salute and using the cover of darkness he stuck his tongue out at the vague form in front of him. He would wait until they were on the stolen ship and then he would get his answers.

\---

David was the first to notice the lights dimming in the TARDIS. The Doctor was too busy trying to get the controller disc to give up its secrets, Ieuan had opted out of the nerves marathon once he located the hot tub room and was off to have a soak.

The lights on the TARDIS were pretty predictable most times, they dimmed at night, and would adjust themselves for the preferences of the occupants in the rooms at other times. With her Time Lord's preferences taking precedence above all of course.

Looking around to be sure The Doctor hadn't joined him the room, David watched the lights flicker and go completely out before going back to normal.

Finding the work room again David got the Time Lord's attention, "there's something up with the lights."

The Doctor looked up at him then beyond his shoulder to the ceiling, as he did so one of the bulbs glowed ten times brighter than normal, then burst, raining shards down on them. Just at that moment the whole ship tilted and the lights changed from their normal soft orange to a menacing brownish purple.

"Mauve!" The Doctor cried out jumping to his feet, and running out of the room.

David caught up with him in the console room, the Time Lord was running around the controls like a mad man, flipping switches with his hands, feet and even his teeth trying to stop whatever it was that was happening.

"What's going on?" David shouted above the loud grinding sounds and stray bits of popping from various circuits.

"We're caught in a tractor beam!" The Doctor yelled back, his eyes wide and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Where are we going?" 

"I don't know! But it can't be good!" the Time Lord replied, then gesturing with his trainer clad foot, "I need you to press that button when I say to!"

David joined him at the controls, "this one?" he hovered his hand over a glowing green button.

"Only if you want to be blown to small bits!" The Doctor grimaced, "no the black one!"

David shifted to stand in front of a row of small black buttons, "which one?" he called out, straining to hear as the noise level increased.

"Now!" came the command and he pressed a button. Everything went dark and silent immediately. As the sensation of falling hit the actor he hoped he had pressed the right one.


	12. Chapter 12

A restraining hand landed on Jack's shoulder as they approached a large dark form in the shadowy light, "the ship's just over there, I should think it is unguarded at this hour, but you better make sure."

Jack snorted, "this is your rescue operation why do I have to check for guards?"

"Because I did all the other work, and you're the immortal right? So if they shoot you you'll just pop back up," the voice reasoned.

"True..." with that Jack disappeared into the darkness. Moments later he reappeared, "all clear."

After what seemed like an eternity they were safely inside, Jack sat at the controls and quickly setting the coordinates to get them out of there, "before I finalise this," he gestured to his companion, "where are we heading?"

The figured stepped into the cockpit, his mismatched eyes rolled as he spoke, "Earth of course, Torchwood and hopefully to find The Doctor!"

Jack grinned, "off we go!" he stabbed a button and the ship took off.

\-----

The TARDIS rocked and groaned as it fought the tractor beam's influence. Lights flickered and popped and the decking shook. Communication was impossible, the occupants held onto whatever they could to stop from hitting the sides as the time capsule shuddered.

In one flash of light David saw Ieuan's pale face, eyes wide with fright and wished he had something to do or say that would reassure him that everything would be all right, but not being too convinced of that himself he just tried for a smile. Pretty sure he didn't pull it off, but it seemed to do something for the other man.

When the TARDIS started to spin like an unbalanced washing machine, they heard a loud thud and then the lights came back on.

The first thing David saw was equipment strewn all over the place, things dangling from overhead riggings were now swinging from the rafters. Ieuan was still holding on to the back of the jumpseat arms and legs wrapped around the base.

David let go of his grip on the railing leading to the door, and looked around for The Doctor. When everything had gone mad he was furiously working the controls, but now that all had gone quiet he was no where to be seen.

Fighting the panic he circled the room eying the various piles of things that had been shaken loose and hoping to see a trainer clad foot or something to indicate where the Time Lord had gotten to.

Ieuan joined in the search as soon as he caught on to what David was doing. One pile looked encouraging but it turned out to just be where the Time Lord's long coat had ended up once the TARDIS had stopped spinning.

The panic was starting to fill the console room when a collection of boxes groaned. Ieuan and David ran over to the sound and quickly removed boxes of god knows what to reveal The Doctor plastered against a wall behind them.

"Are you all right?" Ieuan asked, as the last box was removed.

The Doctor blinked a few times and coughed the dust from his lungs, "I really need to have a boot sale or donate some of this stuff to charity. It would be a very unfitting death to be killed by a box of old National Geographic Magazines."

"No doubt," David laughed.

After dusting off his suit half halfheartedly The Doctor bounced over the console, pulling the monitor in close, "good news and bad news...we escaped the tractor beam, which is the good news."

"And the bad?" David prompted.

"Maybe bad is too harsh a word, I think 'could be an issue' or 'might cause a spot of trouble' or 'temporarily inconvenienced' might be a bit more accurate.." 

Ieuan leaned in towards David, "is it wrong to want to smack him when he does that?"

"I wouldn't say 'wrong'," David laughed, "but you do sort of get used to it." Then turning back to The Doctor who still seemed to be trying to define their current situation, "can you give us the not-so-good-news please?"

The Doctor paused, "the navigation circuit blew in all that....stuff..." he waved vaguely at the doors, "so we've landed, I mean quite clearly, but the where is the question."


	13. Chapter 13

The answer came moments later as something patched into the TARDIS' loud speaker system and told the occupants that they had only ten Earth minutes to come out voluntarily before they would be considered in violation of Convention 42 of The Shadow Proclamation.

Ieuan looked up at the P.A. during the broadcast and then looked at the other two, "I'm taking it that this isn't good?"

"To say the least..." The Doctor breathed.

"What's 'Convention 42'?" David asked.

Counting on his fingers the Time Lord considered carefully before replying, "harbouring or aiding a convicted prisoner to conspire or commit treason against The Shadow Proclamation."

"Aside from us, and as far as I know none of us have been convicted of anything..." David paused, "unless you have?" he asked The Doctor.

"Convicted, no."

"Then what in the hell do they mean by that?" David asked, turning to glance at Ieuan.

"Don't look at me!" he shot back, "I've never even heard of this shadow thing until just now!"

The Doctor was silent, for a bit. Then he yelled, "oh yes! The Master!"

"He's escaped again?" David sighed.

"I'd bet on it, and I never bet on anything unless it's a sure thing!"

"He's clearly not here," David gestured at the TARDIS' walls, "can't you just tell them that?"

"If I were hiding him onboard, that's exactly what they'd expect me to do."

"Not to be pushy or anything," Ieuan broke in, "but this ten minute warning is rapidly running out and they don't seem the type to grant extensions."

The Doctor nodded and picked up his coat from where it had been half covered by debris, dusted it off haphazardly, missing big areas of smudges before slipping it on, "they're going to want to see all of us," he waved the two men forward, "don't worry though I'll get this sorted in no time."

The minute they stepped out of the protection of the TARDIS the confusion started. The Doctor was thrown against the time capsule and thoroughly searched. David and Ieuan were scanned by some hand held devices that chirped like confused crickets and occasionally bleeped loudly.

Once he was released the Time Lord straightened his tie before speaking, "am I to understand that The Master escaped again?"

The red eyed woman who had been watching the proceedings with a sort of bored disinterest stepped forward, "The Master's escaped too?" she growled.

"Wait..." David held up his hands, "who is it you think we're harbouring?"

"Captain Jack Harkness!" she spat at him, not taking her eyes from The Doctor.

Ieuan gasped, and The Doctor looked stunned for a second, before recovering, "you took Jack?" he asked his voice betraying his surprise, "whatever for?"

"That is not your concern," she hissed at him, "just return him to us and all charges will be dropped."

"If you had Jack," David asked, "why did you send those Slabs to Torchwood? And where is Wendy?"

It was the woman's turn to be surprised this time, her almost colourless brows arched, "we did not send Slabs to Torchwood and we had nothing to do with this 'Wendy'."

Everyone turned as The Doctor laughed, "see? I told you that you were clever," he clapped David on the back, "you said that the Slabs were sent by someone 'cos they knew Torchwood was vulnerable and you were right! Such a sharp mind, you are definitely smarter than the average human!"

"Thanks," David nodded at the armed guards still training their guns on them, "but I think this isn't the best time for praise..."

"Right..." the Time Lord assumed a more serious expression, "we don't have Jack or The Master. You've got the right scanning equipment to check the TARDIS and you'll turn up nothing. And once you find that it's empty you must by Article 350-A release us without further interruption of our travels."

The woman sneered at him but complied by ordering the scanning to commence.


	14. Chapter 14

As the TARDIS was being scanned David leaned towards The Doctor and in a low voice asked, "what's Article 350-A?"

The Time Lord shrugged, "no idea, I think I may have just made that up, but it sounded impressive and they bought it!"

Ieuan gaped at the two of them, clearly wondering if they were completely insane as they started laughing.  
The scanning revealed nothing as The Doctor was quick to point out, "I told you so," much to the bemusement of the assembled guards.

"You are free to go, you have five Earth minutes to leave this planet," the red eyed woman snorted dismissively.

The Doctor made no move towards the TARDIS, "not until you tell me why you took Jack."

The woman whipped back towards him, "you have no right to make demands!" she shrieked her fists clenched in anger.

"I can quote Articles left and right that back up my position that I do indeed have rights in that area, do you want to hear them or shall we dispense with all that and you just tell me?" The Doctor's voice was calm. 

It looked like it would have to come to that for a moment, but then her shoulders slumped, and she looked resigned, "he is in violation of several Galactic laws, but the complaint that brought him before us, the one he is convicted of is Article 257-C line Aqua."

The Time Lord looked off into the distance, his lips moving and fingers counting until he reached a conclusion, "Article 257-C? Line Aqua! Who are you saying he killed without probable cause?"

The reply sounded like a series of clicks and whistles to David and Ieuan but The Doctor seemed to understand it, "but he that doesn't happen for another fifty years!" he protested.

"He will nevertheless, and the family has filed a complaint against him," the woman insisted.

"Since when are you taking something that may or may not happen in the future as law to be enforced in the present?" 

The woman shrugged, "time isn't linear, surely Time Lord you know that."

This seemed to raise The Doctor's ire, he lost his cool facade, and his voice was dangerously quiet, "don't lecture me about time! I am going to find Jack, and I am taking him from here, and you will not stop me."

"We will!" the red eyed woman insisted, "you are not invincible!"

"Maybe not, but I also know that if I take this up with the higher courts you will be shot down like that," The Doctor snapped his fingers, "and you will not only lose face, but may spend time in this gaol you are so eager to imprison my friend in."

With that he turned his back on the others and gestured for David and Ieuan to get back into the TARDIS.


	15. Chapter 15

Inside the TARDIS all the bravado left the Time Lord. He leaned against the console, arms spread wide just staring into space.

"That was a bluff?" Ieuan was incredulous.

"He does that a lot," David assured the other man, "but his bluffs always become something more, we'll find Jack I promise."

The Doctor may have heard David's words but was still lost in his own thoughts, and didn't respond. An uneasy silence fell over the TARDIS and it seemed that everyone's spirits were plummeting like a stone.

Just as it seemed a black cloud of despair was going to overtake them all a phone started to ring. David quickly checked his phone but it wasn't his. The sound seemed to be coming from the console someplace.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" David asked of the Time Lord.

"Hmm?" The Doctor looked up, "oh, yes..the phone..." he lifted what looked to be a 1980s era phone from some nook in the console, "hello?"

The other two were almost holding their breath at first. But as the Time Lord's face lit up in a smile they relaxed. The Doctor set the phone down and beamed at them, "guess who that was?"

"How about you just tell us?" David prompted.

"That was Jack!" 

Ieuan whooped with joy, "where is he?"

"He's on his way back to Earth," The Doctor replied. His smile slipping a bit and a trace of concern clouded his eyes.  
Ieuan looked confused, "but that's good news right?"

"They aren't going to just let him go," the Time Lord explained patiently, "he's free for now, but they are not just going to forget him. He's now a fugitive. Every low-life bounty hunter will come looking for him, I just hope he doesn't just saunter back to Torchwood as if nothing's happened! That'll be the first place they'll look!"

\-----  
In fact that was exactly what Jack did. The minute they secured the stolen ship, using the cloaking device to hide it from plain sight, he lead his rescuer into the hub. He wheeled on the other man the minute the cog wheel doorway slid shut, "OK out with it, why did you really spring me?"

"I told you," came the reply, "I needed you to get to The Doctor, he wouldn't have come after just me if I escaped."

"That's not true," Jack countered, getting in very close, his stance aggressive, "he's done in countless times. The question stands..."

The answer came quickly and brutally as the other man pulled a small gun from his pocket training it on Jack, "I know you can't die permanently but this has unlimited ammunition and I am patient. I will make your lives miserable."

"You're trying to take over Torchwood?" Jack eyed the gun in confusion.

"No," the answer was almost a sigh, "use your head Harkness! I am, against my better instincts, trying to save yours and that infernal Doctor's useless life!"

"Why would you want to do that?" 

"Maybe it's old age," The Master sighed his mismatched eyes showing fatigue, "but maybe it's because when you finally get destroyed, you and the holier-than-thou Doctor, I want to be the one to do it."

Jack was stunned, he had no reason to trust The Master but his words seemed true, confused but willing to play along for now he backed off a bit, "what's the game plan?" he asked.

"Let's view the CCTV footage and go from there," the Time Lord gestured around the hub, "unless you usually have things randomly tipped over and recently burnt I'm guessing there was a siege."

For the first time since they had landed Jack took a good look around, The Master was right, the place was in chaos and they were alone. Where were Wendy and Ieuan?


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor was busy setting the coordinates for Torchwood, a slight grin on his face. Ieuan was also excited to be reunited with Jack; that they didn’t notice straight away that David had gone very quiet.

Ieuan was the first to come out of himself enough to see that the actor was paler than normal and seemed to be swaying on his feet, he ran over and helped him to the jump seat, “you OK?” he asked.

“Just got a bit dizzy,” David attempted to smile, even though he was a bit green in the face and shivering.

“You don’t seem OK; I should let The Doctor…” Ieuan started.

“No!” David half shouted, before taking a deep breath, “he’s got other things to worry about I’ll be fine in a minute.”

Ieuan wasn’t convinced, hadn’t the Time Lord said that the reason they were coming to Torchwood in the first place was due to something being wrong with David? “Are you sure?” Ieuan asked.

“Please, it’s all right, I’m feeling better already, see?”

He had to admit the actor’s colour was improving but he still looked ill, rather than press the issue Ieuan let the subject drop.

The Doctor looked over at them, “if you two are done, with whatever it is you are doing, we’re here.”

Ieuan leapt up, his eyes fixed on the TARDIS doors shining with anticipation his concern already forgotten, “is it safe to go out?”

The Time Lord smiled, “as safe as being around Jack can be, yes.”

With that the excited man, threw open the doors and rushed into Jack’s open arms. The Doctor grinned widely at this then went suddenly very still, his smile fading in an instant as he saw who was standing next to them.  
“Aw…no hug for me?” The Master asked mockingly holding his arms wide.

“Jack, have you lost your mind?” The Doctor asked ignoring his fellow Time Lord, “you must know that you cannot trust him!”

“He sprung me, Doc,” Jack replied still holding Ieuan tightly, “that has to count for something!”

“I doubt it, whatever his motivation was, it was not to save you, he is just using you!” 

“Maybe I turned over a new leaf, finally saw the error of my ways, and want to be just like you!” The Master simpered, eyes open wide, hands folded under this chin and a smile on his face.

The Doctor was saved from having to reply by Wendy bursting into the room, “there you are!” she cried out.

That seemed to unleash the chaos, the three of them started to talk at once, Jack retelling the escape in the trash bin, Ieuan chattering on about the Slabs and Wendy about the missing week. The noise grew to almost earsplitting levels as The Doctor’s eyes bounced from one to the other of them trying to keep up with the intertwining conversations. Just when he thought his brain would explode The Master brought the conversation to a halt by firing a gun in the air.

“Enough with the happy reunions,” he snarled, “as much as I’d love to stand around listening to you, and I wouldn’t, does anybody else hear the alarms going off?”

The Doctor held his hand out and The Master gave him the gun without protest, “I hear them too,” the thin Time Lord replied, disarming the gun and putting it in his pocket, “I’d suggest we assess the situation and ready ourselves!”


	17. Chapter 17

“So let me see if I get this straight,” The Doctor rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Wendy goes off in search of something and is snatched then returned by forces unknown. Jack gets put in gaol and Ieuan attacked? Is that an accurate summary?”

The Torchwood team nodded in agreement, then Jack spoke up, “but are they all related events?”

“That’s what is curious,” the Time Lord replied with a slow exhale, “the Slabs were not sent by anyone at The Shadow Proclamation, but that doesn’t mean that someone didn’t get word to just the right set of ears that you were out of the picture.”

With that he whirled on The Master, “how did you get Jack out of there? What access did you have to information?”

The Master looked unruffled at The Doctor’s verbal assault, “I only found out about him,” he jerked a thumb at Jack, “after he was there a while, I am blameless.”

“I doubt that,” Jack snorted.

“Without me,” The Master sneered, “you’d still be in solitary confinement going half mad from sensory deprivation I think you should be a bit more grateful.”

“I could have gotten out myself, eventually,” the other man replied, “it just so happens you got me out first.”

“I should have left you there!”

“Why didn’t you then?” Jack got in very close his hands clenched in fists.

Ieuan watched this scene with interest but something kept niggling at the back of his mind. What was it? He closed his eyes trying to concentrate as the voices grew louder. Wendy had wandered off and was checking something on her computer; The Doctor was trying to break up the argument.

He cast his mind back, to the frightening scene when the Slabs invaded. He had been tidying up, doing some make busy work hoping and waiting for the others to return. The first sign of trouble was a strange mechanical buzzing that he thought was coming from some air compressor somewhere. Then he was under attack. 

He was missing something. Ieuan looked around the hub, trying to remember. Something was missing.

No. Wait! Someone was missing!

He quickly did a personnel check, Jack, The Master, Wendy, The Doctor and himself. All present but where had David gotten to? 

He walked over to The Doctor tapping him on the shoulder to get him to shift his scrutiny away from the argument going on in front of him, “I think we may have a problem,” he started.

“You’re telling me,” the Time Lord replied, “those two are never going to shut up are they? I don’t suppose you have any spare gaffer’s tape or Novocain on hand?”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Ieuan shook his head, trying to get The Doctor’s full attention, “David…”

The Time Lord straightened up and glanced about, “now that you mention it, where is he?”

“No idea,” Ieuan scanned the room again hoping he had just missed him in all the confusion, “I don’t remember him coming out of the TARDIS when we landed.”

The Doctor ran over to the blue box and disappeared inside; the movement got the attention of Jack and The Master who instantly stopped their argument. 

The moment he stepped inside the TARDIS The Doctor knew something was wrong the lighting was a sickly green instead of its normal soft orange and before he could figure out what was causing that the doors clicked shut and the lock engaged. 

Intent on finding David he didn’t give that behavior much thought until he heard the sound of gun fire and shouting from outside the time capsule. He bounded over to the doors but they wouldn’t budge, “let me out!” he yelled at the TARDIS but she ignored his command. He pressed an ear to the thin wood as the noise increased, “what in the hell is going on?” he hissed between tightly clenched teeth.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack ordered everyone to get behind him as the wall of black leather clad Slabs advanced. Wendy and Ieuan did so without hesitation but The Master refused to hide behind the ex-Time Agent and stood next to him.

The Time Lord had seen Slabs before but usually they were brute force or intimidation, armed to the teeth was a new variant. And not a welcomed one.

“Who did you manage to offend this time?” he demanded of Jack.

“I don’t have time to list them all,” the ex-Time Agent snapped as he eyed the advancing figures, “but it’s obviously someone with resources and determination!”

Jack’s hands tightened around the blast gun he held trying to do the math, the gun was fully charged but would probably run out of power before even half of the Slabs were taken out. A glance over at The Master showed him holding something that looked really familiar, “I don’t think a sonic screwdriver will help!”

The Master stiffened, “this isn’t sonic, it’s laser. Sonic is for old fuddy duddy stick in the muds who are just one step out of the Stone Age! I would never use a sonic screwdriver! And it will too help, just watch!” with that he fired a blast at the nearest Slab a hole appeared on its chest and a loud popping sound came from it before it fell face first to the floor. Catching the surprised look on Jack’s face the Time Lord smiled, “aim for the control circuit, it’s by where you humans have your one heart.”

Nodding in acknowledgement Jack did so. By this time Wendy and Ieuan had grabbed weapons and were following suit, but with each fallen Slab it seemed two more were taking its place. The tide was relentless, and it was beginning to seem like they were fighting a losing battle.

Wendy was the first to notice that the Slabs appeared to be changing their tactics in the face of losing many of their kind. Now instead of just attacking from the front, they were circling around behind and on all sides forming a black leather phalanx. She tapped Ieuan on the shoulder and they turned around and stood back to back with Jack and The Master, and took on all new comers.  
\------

The Doctor screamed to be let out of the TARDIS until his voice was hoarse but the doors stayed locked. He connected telepathically with his beloved Time Capsule and instantly felt sick to his stomach. She wasn’t disobeying him of her own free will; something was controlling her making her unable to serve her pilot. The green light that filled her was a symptom of this illness.

Willing himself to calm down and slowing the frantic beating of his hearts he moved away from the doors.

Hoping the monitoring equipment was still functional The Doctor frantically adjusted controls and settings to try to find the source of this interference. He had almost isolated the cause when a jolt of electricity jumped from the console to his hands, causing him to jerk backwards and land with a thump on the floor.

As he lay there, still twitching from the shock he saw a dark shadow growing in one corner of the area surrounding the top of the time rotor. At first he thought it was a side effect of the electricity on his senses, but the mass grew, like a noxious cloud and seemed to be reaching tentacles of smoke towards him.

His puzzlement at this gave over quickly to alarm as one of the tentacles slammed down next to him and was followed by several more effectively forming a cage around him as he lay on the grating. Another set seeped up through the flooring and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs and around his neck holding him firmly in place.

On closer inspection tentacle was not the right term. These tendrils of smoke had eyes, or more accurately each one had one eye. And they were all looking at him, and by the little bit of expression he could see they were not happy to see him.

“Hello,” he tried for a cheerful tone, “and who are you?”

The reply was a sigh of sound that was even hard for The Doctor’s keen hearing to pick up. But before he could continue one of the tendrils of smoke forced its way into his mouth and nose blocking his ability to speak and even more distressing, cutting off his air. Going into respiratory bypass the Time Lord tried to fight the rising panic and figure a way out of this.


	19. Chapter 19

The intruding tendrils pushed in further causing The Doctor to gag and fight to be set free. Just when his chest started to burn as the creature’s invasion started to override the respiratory bypass he heard movement coming from somewhere above. His eyes were useless as the smoke had clouded them, but the sound grew closer. Next thing he was aware of was a loud whooshing sound and what felt like a sudden downpour, the tendrils fell away

He coughed the last of the smoke taste from his mouth before taking a deep breath and sitting up. Brushing the ash and water sludge from his face before attempting to speak. He looked up to see David standing in front of him with an empty bucket in his hands, “thanks!” he smiled.

“I thought you were on fire,” the actor waved his hand to brush the still falling ash from his eyes.

“I was under attack,” the Time Lord grunted getting to his feet, “where did you get to?”

“I tried to follow you out of the TARDIS when we landed but she locked me in,” David shrugged.

The Doctor was about to reply when it caught his attention that the chaos outside the Time Capsule had stopped. He pressed his ear to the door while optimistically trying the handle again, but the door stayed firmly locked, “why has it gone so quiet?” he asked softly trying to see out of the small smoked glass windows.

\-----

The non-Slab occupants of the hub were wondering the same thing. Without warning the leather clad intruders stopped firing and advancing on them and went completely still. They looked at the Slabs and then at each other in confusion, not noticing the small wisps of smoke that began to curl up from the floor and seeping out from the doorways.

Jack cautiously approached one of the Slabs, still clutching his gun and not letting his guard down. With his free hand he snapped his fingers in front of the visor and stepped back watching for a reaction.

Wendy followed suit with a Slab near her, “what’s going on?” she asked of no one in particular.

The Master spun in a circle slowly, regarding the scene, “it would appear whoever is controlling them gave them the order to stand down,” he exhaled slowly. Then he sniffed the air, “is something burning?”

Ieuan and Wendy sniffed too. Jack took a deep breath, “it smells like burning rubbish,” he offered.

Wendy took a deeper breath, “maybe one of the rays or bullets caught something on fire?”

“Whatever it is,” Ieuan pointed at the smoke curling up around his feet, “it seems to be getting worse!” As soon as he said that the fingers of smoke that seemed to be just lazily floating on the air current wrapped themselves tightly around his ankles, “Jack!” he called out before disappearing into the fog.

Before the ex-Time Agent could react he too was pulled down to the floor, held fast by the now too animate wisps. The smoke forcing its way into his mouth, before he could call out.

The Master climbed up a railing to rise above the mist and Wendy followed after him, “what is that?” she panted as they got above the influence of the smoke, for now.

“I don’t know,” the Time Lord admitted watching the rising fog reach up towards them, “but it appears to be very single minded.”

\-----

“Why won’t the doors open?” David asked as he watched The Doctor insert a crank handle into a slot just under the phone in an attempt to force their way out.

“The light,” the Time Lord gestured vaguely in the direction of the ceiling.

David following his gesture with his eyes, “the green light? What about it?

“Something’s gotten into her controls and is overriding my commands, she can’t help it.”

“The smoke things?”

“Probably, that’s how they were able to get in, they got through the crack under the door, normally that wouldn’t be able to happen but when we exited earlier, we left it open for just enough time for them to get in,” The Doctor grunted as he tried to turn the handle.

“So why did I get locked in?”

“Bad timing, you were just unfortunate, or fortunate if you want to look at it another way, that you were the last one out,” the Time Lord’s face was red as he tried to force the handle to move. With an almighty cry of frustration he pushed so hard that the crank snapped in half.

Tossing the piece of now useless metal over his shoulder The Doctor slammed his fist into the door, and then leaned forward placing his head in his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor slid to the floor back to the door and just stared into space. David fought the urge to give into the feeling of helplessness that was now permeating the time capsule. Instead he looked around the console room trying to find something they could use to get out of there.

As he looked up he noticed the green light was fading, being replaced by the more familiar orange glow and the hum of the engines returning. The Doctor was still locked into his own thoughts and didn't seem to notice at first.

David walked over to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder, pointing up. The Time Lord didn't seem to catch on at first, but then a wide grin appeared on his face, "what are we just sitting around for? Let's get out there!" he jumped up and after a bit of work got the door open.

What greeted them was chaos, the smoke was so thick, with the line of fog seeming to end just above his chest. It was only by standing on tip toes that David could see anything. The Slabs were still there but unmoving. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned a few of them, evidently as puzzled as he was.

When David felt something brush against his ankle he stepped back quickly, getting out of the reach of whatever tried to grab him. Then it happened again and he caught on that the same creatures that were in the TARDIS and pinned The Doctor down were in the hub as well.

The Doctor was so intent on the Slabs that he didn't notice the tendril rising just behind him, waving and swirling around his head. David had just enough time to yell, "look out!" before the Time Lord disappeared into the smoke with a surprised yelp.  
Wendy, glancing down through the stinging mist rising up from the main floor saw The Doctor vanish and David standing, horrified and seemingly frozen in place, "climb up!" she called down to him.

But instead of doing as Wendy instructed, David took off towards one of the far walls, "what is he doing?" The Master watched with clinical interest, "he can't outrun them..."

"I don't know!" Wendy gasped, watching as a tidal wave of smoke built behind the actor and advanced towards him, she closed her eyes and gave a short prayer that he would be safe before continuing to climb up the railings.

Seconds later they heard a sound of shattering glass, and an alarm sounded. Then the sprinkler system kicked in, the hub was suddenly filled with water raining down at almost torrential forces.

The moment the water hit the layer of smoke a loud hissing sound boomed out from the hub. Wherever the water touched a line of smog a soggy mass of ashes took its place. The air cleared to reveal Jack, Ieuan and The Doctor laying on the floor, now soaked and filthy but free!

"Clever boy," The Master smiled shaking his head, "score one for the mongrel."

Wendy shook her head, "what just happened?"

The Time Lord pointed at David standing up against one wall, arms folded smiling at the scene in front of him, "he put their fires out, permanently!" He was about to climb back down when he saw the Slabs coming back to life.

"Get off the floor!" he yelled down at the people below. As he aimed his laser screwdriver at an electrical panel. Seeing what he had in mind, The Doctor scrambled to his feet, grabbing Jack and Ieuan and running towards David lead them all up the stair case to the second floor. 

The minute they cleared the lower decking The Master fired at the electrical box, aiming for the two main power leads, slicing them in half. The leads fell into the rising water and the sizzling of leather and crackling of machinery became deafening as the Slabs jerked and fell into the impromptu lake that had formed.

The Master was the only one smiling as the last of the Slabs stilled, the rest of the faces around him were still in a bit of shock, "you saved us," The Doctor whispered in a tone of disbelief, "why?"

"I saved myself," the Time Lord shrugged, "you just came along for the ride."

"Besides..." The Master continued, pointing at David, "he started it."

All eyes turned to David, and smiles replaced the stunned looks, "thanks! That was quick thinking!" Wendy smiled then on impulse gave him a thank you kiss.

Jack grinned, "as much as I'd like to do that, I'll settle for a hand shake," with that he thrust his hand out, gripping David's hand tightly. Before enfolding Ieuan in a delighted hug.

The Doctor was still staring at The Master, mouth slightly open, "I don't get it, you could have escaped on your own..."

"Don't make such a big deal of it," the other Time Lord snapped, "it was a momentarily lapse of judgement, don't worry I won't do it again." With that he slipped the laser screwdriver into his jacket pocket and brushed some stray ash from his sleeve, "now who do I have to kill around here to get a cup of tea?"


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor watched Ieuan preparing tea whilst the others straightened up the hub and started to stack and push the now completely powered down Slabs into the cells locking them in tight, "Smoke!" he puzzled aloud, "why does smoke sound so familiar?"

The Master arched his eyebrows, "it's what's pouring out of your ears now while you're thinking?" he snorted.

"Funny, no, that's not it, smoke...hmmmm..."

"I don't see how repeating the word 'smoke' is going to help you," the other Time Lord scoffed, "besides it makes you sound even more moronic."

"Smoke!" The Doctor yelled hands raised, head thrown back like he had just discovered electricity, "the Karoth!"

"Karoth?" The Master frowned, "I have never heard of them venturing this far out before, and they are not known to be much in way of warriors..." then his voice trailed off, "ah. The Slabs."

"Right!" the thin Time Lord grinned, "that's why they used the Slabs, but why declare war on Torchwood?"

Wendy appeared just off to their left, "the strange energy readings off the coast, there was also unusual fog seen in the area. Could smoke be mistaken for fog?"

"Could be!"

She disappeared for a moment and then came back with a few large jars filled with grey and black smoke, "Jack took this sample," she raised one jar, "when we first went out there. Then when I went back I took these."

"So it wasn't an attack at all," The Doctor mused, "it was a rescue operation." Then he looked around at the soggy ash still coating the floor and other surface of the hub, "oh no..."

"What?" Wendy asked following his gaze, "did we kill them all?" she whispered.

"Um, well, not all," the Time Lord gestured at the jars, "they ah, tend to spore right before death."

The Master picked his feet up quickly, "you mean I have baby Karoths all over my shoes?"

The Doctor looked around the hub, "if we don't get the spores out and quick, we're going to be up to our necks in hatchlings!"

Jack wiped a finger over a nearby shelf, "how are we going to get all these spores out?"

"Shop vac!" Ieuan called out as he ran to the back of the hub, reappearing moments later with an industrial strength vacuum cleaner and quickly attaching the hose. And with that he started removing the residue from the floor. 

Wendy found a dust pan and broom and handed David a shovel, "be gentle with them," she advised, "they're only babies!"

Hours later, dusty, dirty and exhausted the occupants of the hub looked around the room. The place had never been cleaner, "do you think we got them all?" David asked.

"If not," The Doctor sighed wiping a line of soot from his cheek, "the remaining smoke spores will make themselves known and as long as the rest of these are set free, which I'll arrange for later, you probably won't hear from the home world."

"What about all the Slabs?" the actor asked.

"We are going to strip them down to their component parts and use them for spare parts," Jack gestured towards the cells, "you never know when you're going to need a leather jumpsuit," he winked at Ieuan.

Ieuan smiled softly then seemed to remember something, "didn't you say that the reason you were coming to Torchwood was because he," with that he gestured towards David, "was unwell?"

David blinked in surprise, he had rather hoped that everyone had forgotten this in all the excitement, "I'm fine," he protested.

Jack looked at him closely, the bite marks from the vampire were clearly healing but still showed up on the actor's pale skin as small scars with discoloured areas of bruising. He stood up and held his hand out, "come on, let's get you checked out."


	22. Chapter 22

After being poked, prodded and generally treated like a pin cushion David was anxiously awaiting the test results. In the meanwhile The Master was trying to convince The Doctor to not send him back to The Shadow Proclamation, "if you make me return then your buddy Jack will have to as well, you can't pick and choose who you know."

"I know," The Doctor sighed, looking up at Jack holding a beaming Ieuan in his arms, "if they come after you I can't stop them."

"But you won't take me back there?" The Master smiled tentatively.

"I'm pretty sure if I step foot there I'd get arrested too and frankly that doesn't appeal to me at all," the thin Time Lord gestured vaguely at the ceiling, "so I guess that if you're OK with that I am too."

The Master's face threatened to split open with the grin that formed at his fellow Time Lord's words, then he leaned in, "if it was just me, I know you'd take me back there in a heart beat, but I'm content with the outcome."

"Just between you and me, why did you fight with us instead of leaving us to defend ourselves? You could have escaped, taken one of those vortex manipulators and saved yourself,' The Doctor asked.

"If and when you are ultimately defeated, your friends and your world destroyed I want to be the one to do it, not some muddle brained smoke beings who can't even hold a toothpick let alone a gun," The Master affected a sneer, but somehow his words didn't have much conviction to them. It was almost like he had rehearsed this speech without truly believing the words.

The Doctor wasn't buying it either, instead he smiled widely, "maybe you're getting nicer as you get older, and let's admit it, you'd miss me!"

"I wouldn't stake your life on that if I were you," The Master snarled.

"Well, thanks, anyway," the thin Time Lord's grin didn't fade, "you old softie."

"Anemia," Jack announced interrupting the two Time Lords chat.

"Come again?" The Doctor asked.

"David," the ex-Time Agent held up a slip of paper, "pure and simple anemia. You healed the bites and all that but he's anemic as a result of the vampire's feeding on him. Just get some iron pills from the chemists and he should be fine. Or eat a lot of liver."

David blew out a sigh of relief, but remembering the raw and quivering liver the vampire had tried to get him to eat he said, "I'd rather take the pills."

The Doctor shook hands with Jack, and Ieuan and accepted a hug from Wendy as he made his goodbyes. The Master stood apart, watching all this, before speaking up, "what about me?" he asked finally.

"Obviously you're coming with me," The Doctor replied, then smiling at David amended, "I mean us."

"Why can't you just drop me off on a resort planet and come back for me in a few months?" The Master tried to smile winningly but failed.

"And let you loose on some unsuspecting people? I think not," The Doctor shook his head.

"But as you pointed out I helped save your life!" came the reply.

"And I thanked you for that," the thin Time Lord unlocked the TARDIS, waving him into the time capsule.

"I'd rather be back in gaol," The Master grumbled.

The jovial look on The Doctor's face faded instantly, "that can be arranged," he spoke quietly his voice cold as the void.

David watched the two Time Lords as they seemed to be locked in a staring contest, until The Master looked away, "the food would probably be better," he sniffed as he stepped in the TARDIS.

The wind from the machine dematerialising filled the hub Jack smiled at his surroundings. Wendy was back at her desk typing away but Ieuan was no where to be found, Jack was about to go look for him when he returned holding a piece of paper and some tape in his hands.

The ex-Time Agent watched with growing amusement as Ieuan taped "Thank you for not smoking" signs around the hub.


End file.
